1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the tensioning and taking-up of fabric emerging from a circular knitting machine having a wave shaped annular cam track. In such machines, two cloth layers are formed by the superimposition of the two symmetrical halves of the fabric leaving the circular knitting machine in tubular form. With the present invention the fabric is taken up free from the deforming tensions which result from the effects of the two cloth layers on the tensioning device rollers.